Recent advances in natural language processing and artificial intelligence have allowed for automated dialog systems (sometimes referred to as “chatbots”) through which human users can interactively communicate with computing systems as if they were communicating with another human. Such systems can be programmed to perform certain tasks such as provide answers to user submitted questions in a natural language format that simulates human interaction. Automated dialog systems are currently implemented in a number of applications for example as digital customer service representatives or personal digital assistants such as Amazon® Alexa.